


Stay the Night, Your Majesty?

by cerulean363



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x16, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Pining, djinn, fluff mainly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerulean363/pseuds/cerulean363
Summary: Castiel is royalty. Dean is pissed. Sam is amused.





	Stay the Night, Your Majesty?

**Author's Note:**

> Written after watching the scene in 13x16 where Castiel says he may have accidentally married the djinn Queen.

They found the djinn in an abandoned warehouse at the end of town. Sam and Dean had been hunting the small gang of djinn for a week. Bodies had been piling up at the morgue, and the sheer number of deaths had initially thrown the boys off. Djinn generally hunted in pairs, and there was no way two djinn were responsible for the ten corpses that had surfaced.

“Dean if we’re dealing with what five? Ten? That’s way too many djinn to take on just the two of us. We need to call in some backup.”

Dean sighed. Leave it Sam to be rational, “Fine, we’ll call Cas to come meet us at the motel before we go tonight.”

Sam nodded in silent agreement. Having the angel would definitely make the job easier, he had seen Cas take down nearly ten demons at once without breaking a sweat. Besides, Sam thought, it had been well over a week since they had seen their best friend. It would be nice to spend some time with the awkward angel, maybe the three of them could get dinner at some shitty diner after the hunt. With the plan laid out, Sam and Dean went back to the motel to get their weapons ready and get a couple of hours of shut eye. No use walking into a monster den half-asleep.

As the alarm clock on the nightstand neared nine, Dean began to grow antsy.

“C’mon Cas! We gotta go before those bastards leave town!”

Sam rolled his eyes as his brother wore a path in the dirty carpet, pacing back-and-forth.

“Dean relax man. Cas called 10 minutes ago saying he was a few miles out. He’ll be here.”

Dean merely grunted in reply, but continued to pace. After several minutes passed, Dean spared one final glance at the clock before shaking his head and moving to grab his duffel off the bed. Sam glanced up to see Dean heading out the door and he started up in surprise throwing his hands up in exasperation.

“Dean! Why-What the hell man?” Sam cried chasing after his brother.

Dean didn’t slow down, heading straight to the impala and throwing the trunk open to stuff his bag in. “We’re wasting time. I’ll just text Cas to meet us there.”

Sam reluctantly slid into the passenger side of the car. Though he didn’t agree with his brother, he knew damn well that when Dean was in one of his stubborn moods, there was no reasoning with him. Dean climbed into the driver’s seat, slamming the door close before taking a second to take his phone out of his pocket and shoot out a quick test.

“There,” Dean shook the phone at Sam, “happy?” he carelessly threw the phone in the backseat before putting his baby in gear.

* * *

 

Alright so they probably should have waited for backup. That was the thought that flashed into Dean’s mind as he was thrown into the wall of the warehouse. Sam and Dean had snuck in through the back door, only to be ambushed by seven angry djinn. Sam had managed to take one down, only to be tackled by three more. The other three djinn were making use of Dean as a football, slamming him across the room, probably giving him yet another concussion. Dean picked himself up off the floor with a groan, before throwing a fist at the broad one, and stabbing at another. A punch caught him in the stomach and he doubled over gasping for breath. He did catch sight of a body lying next to him. At least he managed to get one of them. That left five. Shit. A foot caught him in the gut and he rolled across the floor, blood gurgled up his throat as he coughed.

Through blurry vision he could see Sam, his arms were being held behind him by two djinn while the third had his hand wrapped around Sam’s neck. Blue tattoos began to glow and spiral down his bicep towards the hand currently choking his baby brother. “Sammy! NO!” Dean gasped reaching out unable to save his brother.

Suddenly the doors to the warehouse slammed open, clanging violently. Everything seemed to stop as a tall figure strolled into the building. Castiel, angel of the Lord stood, surveying the situation, his mouth a grim line and his eyes hard. Dean could practically feel the djinn cower with the mere presence of the angel. Dean couldn’t help but grin through bloody teeth. “You sons a bitches are in for it now!”

The five remaining djinn rushed at Cas, only to be swept aside with flick of his hand. Dean watched as Cas almost casually began to beat each monster. His eyes glowed menacingly as he continued to dodge and attack. Heat began to spread through Dean’s body as he watched his bestfriend absolutely kick ass. Dean sometimes forgot that Cas wasn’t just an awkward goof, with his inability to understand basic human communication, but it was moments like this that he remembers how powerful and _infinite_ Cas was. Castiel was a soldier of heaven, no, _the_ soldier. Other angels knew of his reputation and cowered before him. This celestial being had been _god_ for fucks sake. Pride and pleasure, maybe even a little fear, and something else that Dean couldn’t quite place, seared through his veins as he stared in awe at Castiel.

He felt arms grab at him, lifting him up to a standing position. Sam grabbed Dean as he wobbled, trying to stand on his sprained knee. Cas had smited two of the djinn, and the remaining three were in bad shape, trying to catch their breath as Cas turned to glare at them. He raised his hand, grace shining through his vessel, ready to smite the rest in one fell blow, when one of the djinn squinted up at Castiel.

“Your highness?”

Cas faltered as everyone glanced around in confusion before settling their eyes on Castiel. The other two djinn gasped suddenly with realization.

“King Castiel! It is you!”

Dean’s brow furrowed. “King Castiel? What the hell are they talking about Cas?”

The djinn were now kneeling on the ground their heads bowed. Cas looked increasing uncomfortable, his eyes shifting downward with embarrassment at Dean’s accusing glare.

“Well um I was in Syria a couple weeks ago, an-and there were these djinn guarding the fruit from the Tree of Life..” his voice tapered off and where moments ago he was a powerful agent of heaven, now he was uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot.

“He is our King! The husband to our beloved Queen!” Dean’s eyes widened considerably at this.

“Excuse me?” Dean couldn’t help the anger and accusatory tone that leaked into his voice.

Castiel shrugged, finally letting his eyes land on the brothers. “Long story short I married the Queen. I guess that makes me the djinn’s King?”

Dean’s jaw tightened and anger boiled inside him. Dean was fuming but he felt a rumble next to him. He turned to see Sam trying to stifle a laugh, his eyebrows raised in humor and disbelief. Dean elbowed him, glaring at Sam with betrayal, to which Sam only answered with a nonchalant shrug, amusement still sparkling in his eyes.

“We’re sorry for upsetting you your majesty! We did not know these hunters were under your protection!” The djinn held up his hands, seeking mercy.

Cas cleared his throat. “Well, um, that is- I mean-“ he closed his eyes for a reprieve and when he opened them, he was once again the mighty celestial being that had entered the warehouse. “As your King I demand you leave this town, and as punishment, you shall never kill another human, or face my swift and unyielding wrath.”

The djinn nodded enthusiastically.

“Yes of course your highness”

“We will not disappoint you”

“You are merciful, thank yo-“

“Now GO!” Cas commanded, his voice reverberating off the warehouse walls with an echo.

The djinn scrambled, rushing out the door. When they were gone, Cas relaxed his stance with a sigh.

“So… your highness huh?” Sam asked with a chuckle as he hobbled towards Castiel, his brother in tow.

Now that they were standing close to the angel, they could see Cas’s cheeks tinted pink. Sam laughed again and gave Cas a friendly slap on the back. Castiel’s lips quirked upward with a small smile, pleased to have made the younger Winchester happy. His smile disappeared when he turned to Dean.

“Hello Dean”.

Dean merely huffed and shoved past Cas walking away with a limp.

“Dean please” Cas reached out grabbing Dean at his shoulder. “let me heal you.”

“Why don’t you go heal your wife?”

“Dean, are you angry with me?”

Dean didn’t look at Cas as he mumbled, “No.”

“Don’t lie to me. That’s your pissed face, I’ve seen it enough times.”

Dean shrugged the hand off his shoulder before continuing out the warehouse.

“It’s fine Cas. Whatever let’s just go.”

Castiel looked to Sam for help. “I don’t know man, its Dean. Just let him cool off.”

* * *

 

Dean and Cas are quiet the whole drive back. Dean is still angry going by how tight he grips the steering wheel, his knuckles white.

Apparently, Cas is married. _Married_. To a queen. A queen of _monsters_. How did that even happen? Dean’s mind began to wander to dark places, imagining the angel cozying up to some beautiful woman. Wait, did they have to – Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter until he was sure it would break- did they _consummate_ the marriage? The thought made Dean sick to his stomach. His mouth felt sour at the thought.

But Cas was here. With them not some queen. Staring with a contemplative expression out the impala’s window. It really wasn’t that big of a deal. Logically he knew Cas just did what he had to to get the fruit. For them. For _him_. But it didn’t stop the sinking pit in his stomach at the thought of Cas being married to someone. Cas was _his_.

Wait what? He shook his head. Where did that thought come from? Cas didn’t belong to him, Cas didn’t belong to anyone, least of all him. But that didn’t stop the possessiveness he felt when he thought about the angel around anyone other than him and Sam. Oh my god. It struck him. He was jealous. Why was he jealous? Cas was like a brother. He just didn’t want him to get hurt, that’s it. And maybe he didn’t like the thought of Cas giving anyone else, least of all some queen, his fond smile, one that Dean had begun to notice he only gave Dean. Maybe he wanted to be the only one Cas thought about, late at night when he’s alone working a mission from God. Yeah and maybe when he thinks of Cas married he sees him, _Dean_ , with Cas, spending nights curled up together watching stupid Westerns together.

Shit! He’s in love with Cas! Dean Winchester is in love with Castiel, Angel of the Lord. Dean suddenly felt lost. What was he supposed to do with this information? He stared at the road, unseeing, lost in thought.

He didn’t even hear Sam, who had grown uncomfortable feeling the awkward tension building in the silent car, clear his throat. When they pulled up to the motel, Sam let out a relieved sigh before basically leaping out of the car and escaping into the room.

Dean didn’t leave the seat, still staring unblinking through the windshield. Cas leaned down to peer through the window at Dean.

“Dean, are you okay?”

Dean startled before turning towards Cas with a small smile.

“Yeah I’m fine Cas.”

Cas nodded, but he still looked unsure. Dean hated that he had made Cas feel that way. God he didn’t deserve Cas, Cas deserved better than him. But when Dean stared into those ocean blue eyes, God did he _want_.

“Hey Cas can we talk?”

Cas raised his eyebrows in surprise. “

Of course Dean”

Dean climbed out of the car and leaned his back against it, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Look Cas, I’m sorry man, for earlier..”

“It’s fine Dean, I should have told you earlier but there was that thing with the tv and it didn’t seem that important-“

“No Cas stop that’s not it.”

Dean grabbed Cas’s arms holding him so he could look him in the eyes. However Cas was staring at Dean’s hands, startled.

“Cas look at me.”

Cas looked up then, blue boring into green. Dean’s breath caught. He could drown in those celestial blue eyes.

“Dean?” it was barely a whisper.

Dean’s mind went blank, there was just blue, and just Cas.

“Fuck it.” He had never been good with words anyway.

He cupped the angel’s face leaning in slowly, allowing time for Cas to pull away. But Cas just continued to stare into Dean’s green eyes, a myriad of emotions flashing through his eyes, but settling on something a kin to hope.

When their lips brushed Dean’s knees nearly buckled. Cas pushed Dean into the side of the impala, deepening the kiss with a content hum. The only thoughts Dean could manage was _Cas. Castiel. mine. Cas. I love you._

Through his drunken Castiel haze he could feel a few things. He could feel Cas’s hands, grabbing tightly at his flannel. Those same hands sliding up his chest, pulling on his neck. Scruff against his face, chapped lips against his, tongues sliding against each other. He felt happy and he felt whole. He’d never felt this complete since before hell.

Dean was a broken man and always would be, but at this moment, this singular moment in time, Dean Winchester was a whole man.

They separated, heads touching, breaths mingling.

“That was a good talk.” Cas rumbled, and Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “We should definitely talk more often.”

Dean grinned but in the back of the mind he knew that eventually they would have to talk about this, but for now, for now they could take this moment away from monsters and the apocalypse, to just be together.

“Stay the night, Your Majesty?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this turned into stream of consciousness at the end. Hope you enjoyed anyway!


End file.
